<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand-In by that_one_Maid_of_Space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000796">Stand-In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space/pseuds/that_one_Maid_of_Space'>that_one_Maid_of_Space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackrom, Idk how to tag things, Just 2500 words of porn, M/M, PWP, Porn Star AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_Maid_of_Space/pseuds/that_one_Maid_of_Space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Wait, I’m just the cameraman, I can’t fill in for the missing porn star on this set, wait a second no you don’t understa-</b> <br/>
Dave/Karkat, Alternatively titled “In which the author is aware the porn industry definitely doesn't work like that, but who cares about accuracy when you can have Bigkat?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A year and a half into film school, Dave decided he needed a better summer job; putting in applications anywhere he could think of, several of which had been half-joking “just for the hell of it” applications. He definitely didn't expect to hear back from the risqué new troll/human porn company which had advertised needing a new lead cameraman. And when he scheduled the interview, he certainly wasn't expecting them to take such a liking to him. The job offered him triple what he’d been making as a sales associate, and then asked if that would ‘be sufficient’ for him. He'd nearly choked over his response of: “Yeah, sounds great,” the words tumbling haphazardly out of his mouth. </p>
<p>Which is how Dave finds himself on a live set, camera angled toward a couch and lighting already set up, glaring brightly against the walls. The boisterous noise of the set is overwhelming, but, knowing it will die down soon enough, he grinds his teeth to endure it. As he’s eyeing the camera, considering its position, a flurry of motion breaks out on the other side of the room. Before he can even protest, he’s being whisked away by a woman he didn't recognize, hauled by the arm into a hallway and pushed into a side room. Under the scrutinizing eyes of the stranger, Dave flinches, raising a confused eyebrow.</p>
<p>With no further warning, the person snaps at him to change, providing him with a new outfit. Jeans and a stretchy gray t-shirt. With a shrug, Dave follows the instruction, allowing himself to be pushed back out of the room and onto the set. He doesn't start fighting it again until they push him past his place behind the camera and toward the couch. <i>Wait, what the fuck? </i></p>
<p>His protests of “no, wait, hang on. I don't think you understand I'm the new camer-” are cut short when he notices movement from a door on the other side of the room. Walking casually toward the set is a troll, easily six inches taller than Dave, the muscles in his chest tugging against the red fabric of his shirt. Dave shrinks back into his seat momentarily, before realizing that, <i>holy shit, no way,</i> he’s seen this troll before. His cheeks flush as he recalls the time he ended up down the rabbit hole of troll porn, and his own strange fascination with the troll now standing in front of him. </p>
<p>Dave had never seen another troll with the same blood color as him before, which was certainly intriguing enough on its own, but that wasn't what had caught his eye, though he can’t quite pinpoint what <i>had. </i>Regardless, with the troll now standing right over him, an unimpressed look creasing his brow, Dave can’t slow his heartbeat, nor can he restrict the way his eyes trace the troll’s body, noting how the muscles in his arms tense as he clenches his fists. His eyes, cherry red, shift to focus behind Dave, his lips parting to reveal a set of pointed teeth.</p>
<p>“This is the guy you chose to fill in?” His jaw clenches momentarily, flexing a muscle at his temple. “Whatever, let's get it over with, I guess. Are we rolling?” He directs his last question across the room to the guy standing in Dave’s position behind the camera, who responds with a simple thumbs-up. With a roll of his eyes, the troll all but leaps at Dave, his lips pressing insistently, almost feverishly to Dave’s, and all Dave can think is <i>holy shit I’m kissing Karkat Vantas. </i></p>
<p>Before Dave even has a chance to process it further, Karkat has grabbed him by the hips, pulling him forward slightly on the couch, one of his hands moving up to grasp at Dave’s hair, the other looping around his waist, clawlike nails digging into the skin of his lower back. Dave hisses at the pain, nipping at Karkat’s lip in return, enjoying the gasp of surprise that leaves the troll’s mouth. Running his tongue along the skin he’d just bitten, he allows his own hands to roam, fingers brushing teasingly against his sides as they journey up his body, silently noting the differences in musculature between himself and the troll. One of his hands moves to rest on Karkat’s neck, thumb pressing lightly against his windpipe, as he presses his other hand into the mess of black hair on Karkat’s head, tugging gently.</p>
<p>With a moan, Karkat pulls back from the kiss, sneaking his fingers under Dave's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He tosses Dave's shirt aside and follows suit, tugging his own shirt over his head to reveal his chest, scarlet grubscars peeking out from under his arms. Dave stares for a moment, eyes raking across the exposed skin, until Karkat leans back in to continue their kiss, placing both hands on Dave's lower back, the tips of his fingers dipping past the waist of his jeans, and his tongue swiping across Dave's bottom lip. A small noise escapes Dave's mouth at the contact, which Karkat takes as a cue to continue. </p>
<p>His hands move to grab Dave under his thighs and pulls him so he's laying on his back lengthwise across the couch, Karkat resting on the cushion between his legs, and he reaches deftly for the button on Dave's pants, and <i>oh</i>, Dave flushes with the realization that he’s already hard from just a make out session. Karkat grins wickedly, and mumbles a taunt about how eager Dave is, but Dave doesn't quite catch it, mind drifting to the cameras he knows are pointing at them. </p>
<p>Something about it makes him tremble, dick straining harder against his boxers as Karkat slides the jeans down his thighs, tossing them carelessly behind the couch. Dave barely stifles a moan at the look on his face, which appears to be a genuine and heady mix of surprise and lust. He doesn't, however, stifle anything when Karkat honest to God licks his lips, eyes shifting up to meet Dave's with a smoldering heat as his hand tracks back up his thigh, reaching to stroke Dave through his boxers. <i>Fuck it</i>, Dave thinks as he disregards the noise leaving his mouth. <i>We’re making a porno. </i></p>
<p>At that thought, and the conscious decision to abandon his inhibitions, Dave all but loses it, throwing himself into the pleasure. He reaches up, hand scrabbling at Karkat’s bicep and pulling him down, tilting his own face up to meet him in the middle. As Karkat lowers down to kiss him back, it creates friction between them and Dave ruts shamelessly up against him, trying desperately to increase the pressure and moaning again into the kiss, this time feeling his moan returned in Karkat’s deep, throaty tone. And <i>okay, yeah, that's even hotter in person.</i></p>
<p>Pushing even further, Dave runs his hands along the muscles in Karkat’s back, stopping briefly to run a finger across a grubscar, a spark of amusement breaking up his haughty arousal at the shudder and moan that escapes Karkat at the action. He continues after a moment, hands pressing firmly against the denim adorning Karkat's ass, and his brain reminds him that Karkat never took his own pants off. <i>Time to fix that,</i> he thinks, hooking his fingers under the rough fabric and tugging, relishing the noise of surprise that escapes the porn star above him. </p>
<p>Karkat pulls back from the kiss to kick his own pants off, a mischievous glint in his eye as he purposefully turns his back to the camera and sinks to his knees in front of the couch, roughly pulling Dave back to his initial sitting position and coaxing his hips up to pull his boxers off. His eyes zero in on Dave's dick, which twitches under his scrutiny, before he strokes it, just once, and then takes him into his mouth without further warning. The noise Dave makes is obscene, his fingers digging into the couch beside him at the unexpected heat, his head falling back against the cushions as he allows himself to relax into the sensation. </p>
<p>After a moment, Dave moves slightly, bringing his right hand up to grasp at Karkat’s hair, moaning when the troll's tongue glides over the head of his dick, and fighting against the urge to buck up into his mouth. The hand holding Karkat's hair tightens as he increases his pace, his hand brushing against the smooth surface of a nubby horn, and the resulting vibrations from the troll’s moan send a shockwave of arousal through Dave, a choked sound ripping from his throat as he loses control for a moment, hips stuttering forward of their own accord to push farther into the heat of Karkat’s mouth. After only one thrust, Karkat reaches forward, pressing Dave’s hips back down against the couch with seemingly little effort, bobbing his head a couple more times for good measure before pulling away, using his grip on Dave’s waist to push himself up, trailing across Dave’s chest and kissing him again before standing up.</p>
<p>Maintaining eye contact with the human, Karkat dips his thumbs into the waistband of his own boxers, shoving them down his hips and kicking them to lay with his pants. He flicks his head at Dave, who takes the hint with a curious glance, standing from his place on the couch. His skin prickles with the sensation of being watched, dick twitching with excitement at the feeling, and his eyes follow Karkat as he turns and takes Dave’s place on the couch, leaning forward and placing both hands onto Dave’s hips. The moment is almost tender, until Karkat yanks Dave forward, his knees landing on either side of the troll’s hips, arms bracing against the back of the couch in an attempt to brace his fall. With a huff, Dave glares at the troll, but his irritation is cut short by the proud grin reflected back at him, a glint of antagonism shining in Karkat’s eyes. And <i>oh,</i> Dave realizes, <i>this just switched gears.</i> Returning the grin, Dave squeezes Karkat’s hips with his knees, hands moving to the troll’s shoulders, one sliding back over to his throat, tightening his grasp and watching as Karkat tenses at the pressure, baring his teeth slightly.</p>
<p>Dave doesn’t have a chance to push any further, because suddenly Karkat slides his hands down from where they were gripping his hips, reaching for Dave’s ass, and guiding him down lower. Once he’s situated where the troll wants him, Karkat changes his grip, grabbing more tightly and allowing his nails to dig into the soft skin under them, eliciting another moan from Dave, whose hand tightens more against Karkat’s neck. With an honest-to-god growl, Karkat leans forward, pulling Dave toward him, their lips meeting at the same time as Karkat’s bulge pushes up against Dave's entrance, the prehensile appendage naturally slick with arousal. After a moment of flicking at the sensitive skin, Karkat pushes his hips up, bulge pressing ruthlessly into Dave, who groans and grinds his teeth at the uncomfortable sensation, his muscles clenching around the sudden intrusion, a burning sensation thrumming through him. </p>
<p>Dave bites down on Karkat’s bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the bulge undulating within him, willing his muscles to relax. The troll moans into his mouth, hands moving to his back and fingernails carving lines into the soft white skin. As he starts to adjust, Dave moans again, remembering the cameras pointed at them, considering the fact that what they're doing might someday be seen by thousands of people, and grins into Karkat’s kiss, lifting his hips slightly and falling back again to feel the stretch of the tapered bulge writhing within him. </p>
<p>“Hnnnn fuck!” the exclamation escapes his mouth undeterred as he breaks away from the kiss, breath coming too fast. Karkat pulls him back, but instead of kissing him again, his mouth finds Dave's neck, trailing his tongue along the expanse once before settling on the bend where neck meets shoulder, and <i>biting. </i></p>
<p>“Fuck, oh my God, Karkat,” Dave's voice is breathy as he feels Karkat’s teeth sink in, puncturing the sensitive skin of his neck. He lifts his hips again, picking up the pace as he rides Karkat, groaning every time the bulge hits his prostate, and digging his fingers into the troll's shoulders for leverage. After a few minutes, Dave notices that Karkat’s groans turn breathier, higher in pitch, the sounds that had been deep and almost booming, turning into mewls of pleasure as Karkat grows close to his climax. With that realization, Dave leans forward, pressing his teeth into the skin of Karkat’s neck, in a vain attempt to mirror the mark the troll had left on him. He knows his teeth would never puncture the thick, grey skin, but he bites down regardless, moaning into it. His left hand moves to Karkat’s right arm, coaxing it away from his back, and toward his dick. </p>
<p>When Karkat realizes what Dave wants, he grins, wrapping his hand tightly around Dave, and running a thumb across the head, pumping slowly at first. Dave bucks up into his hand, moaning broken up obscenities into Karkat’s shoulder, as the pleasure takes over all of his senses. It only takes a few more strokes, and Dave is gone, his eyes rolling back and every muscle tensing as he spills over, shouting out Karkat’s name. He doesn’t have a chance to come back to awareness before Karkat tumbles over the edge with him, groan stuttered out and head thrown back, spilling red into Dave and onto the smooth surface of the couch below them. </p>
<p>Ignoring the warning voice in his head, Dave lets himself slouch down, resting on the troll’s broad chest in his post-orgasmic haze. Karkat runs a clawed hand through his hair once, before pulling him in for a rough kiss. Then, at the call of “cut,” behind them, he pulls back, dutifully pushing dave off his lap, and moves to accept the robe handed to him from the side of the room, slipping into it and clearing his throat, running a soothing hand across it.</p>
<p>Gathering his wits, Dave also clears his throat, grinning widely.</p>
<p>“Damn, that was pretty fun. You guys know I’m just the new camera guy though, right?” His grin only increases when he sees the look of pure shock on Karkat’s face. It takes seventeen seconds (Dave counted) before he recovers, and then it’s like a bomb went off. Karkat is <i>screaming</i> at the people on the set, demanding to know how something like that could slip through the cracks, and how it went unnoticed the whole time. </p>
<p>
  <i>Yep, this job is gonna be fun.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>